War of the Worlds
by BroskiTheBoy
Summary: Tensions between Vemon and Corneria are at a all time high. But while on an investigation, they find humanity, a less technologically advanced species that the Vemonians could take an advantage of and go against the Cornerians. But the Humans seem to have their own struggles. Which side will the Humans join with?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I have been gone and deleted my old stories because I cringe at looking at them myself but I really hope to continue this one story. I gotten into reading Fanfics a lot again recently, always wanted to make one that was good. Been busy with school, looking for a job, a lot of testing and time goes by hella quickly. I like to write these at night because that's when my ideas come from and I just like the quietness of night after everyone is asleep. Besides from that, I hope you enjoy.**

"Fox what is the mission?" Krystal asked Fox.

Fox looked back to see a Blue Fox walking up towards him while he was looking into the mission details sent by Cornernian government.

"General Pepper has sent us to check out unknown signals emitting from outside the Lylat System, They seem to be from an artificial origin like if someone is sending them."

Ksystal nodded her head but the doors behind them slide open and both of the foxes turned around to see Peppy, Falco and slippy, all entering.

"Alright Fox, I have tracked that the signal is coming from a planet and getting ready for opening a Wormhole, just waiting for your approval." Explained Slippy with his headache inducing voice.

Fox nodded his head than pressed a button to talk to R.O.B, "R.O.B, get the Great Fox ready for open a wormhole."

"Fox are you certain? Using a wormhole at such distance poses a risk of the wormhole becoming unstable and could lead to the Great Fox becoming severely damaged beyond repair" ROB questioning the use of using a wormhole.

"Than how else are we gonna get over there Toaster thing?" Falco sadistically asked ROB while getting a small slap by Peppy to get Falco to act his age.

"We could place everyone in the cryogenic pods to save supplies and I will plot the Great Fox in direction of the planet, which by my calculations take around 2 weeks." ROB suggested getting sighs from everyone as cryogenic sleep was an good idea but the aftermath of waking up involved weakened legs, muscle fatigue, headaches and generally feel like shit, which gets worse the longer the person is in cryogenic.

"Quit your complaining, everyone put on your cryogenic suits and lets get some rest, you guys look like you need some." Peppy said in an annoyed manner.

Krystal and Fox looked at each other than headed together towards the dressing room.

**_CHANGING INTO CRYOGENIC SUITS LATER_**

Fox entered the cryogenic pod station before anyone but heard the door opened to see Krystal with a tight suit on, making the curves of her body easy to see. Fox began to blush but luckily, fur covers them.

"Are you ok Fox? Is there something on my suit?" Krystal questioned as Fox been staring at her while looking down on herself for anything.

Fox snapped out of his little fantasies. "Nothing, it's nothing Krystal. Just not too excited about this."

Krystal was about to say something when everyone else entered.

"Alright let's get this over with, it'll seem like a few seconds of sleep than we all be back awake" Peppy told everyone than slowly got in the Pod first.

Fox and Ksystal hold paws together before climbing into their Pods and stared into each other's eyes as the pod doors sealed shut.

"Cryogenic will begin in 3..2..1" ROB's voice said through the speakers and within a few seconds Team Starfox were frozen and asleep.

**_*MEANWHILE ON THE UNKNOWN PLANET*_**

"Been three fucking days and no reply" Elijah said to himself while sitting on his campsite, holding an transmitter checking if it's even sending out an signal. Than he reaches into his backpack to pull out an MRE for himself.

"Why did I even think this was a good idea, I could be home hooking up with girls, getting drunk but nooo, I signed up to explore this god forsaken planet for intelligent life? I seen nothing but rocks and sand. I wasn't even intelligent enough for this mission." All he seen was some animal life which looks very similar to those on Earth but nothing too special.

Elijah tossed his transmitter on the floor, started a fire with some bushes he find, and opened up the MRE. As he ate his food he begins thinking this planet could be his funeral and they'll come just to see his corpse rotting away.

After he finished his food, he puts out the fire and packs up his stuff and begins traveling the unknown lands of more rocks and sand. Checks rifle in hand, fully loaded.

Few hours of constant traveling is really taking a toll on his feet and with night setting in, he thinks he should set up his tent and sleep through the night and repeat.

"Call me Lewis and Clark but without the Clark part" He said to himself before falling asleep.

_***BACK ON THE GREAT FOX***_

Every cryogenic pods opened simultaneously, waking everyone up from their deep slumber but feeling dizzy, cold and nausea.

"Don't worry, the symptoms you are experiencing are completely normal after being Cryogenically frozen." ROB said but no one listening.

"I hope we never never do that again guys" Slippy said before swallowing down something.

"Yeah what the frog said" Said Falco grabbing his jacket to warm him back up.

Fox shaked off some ice left in his fur and looked out a nearby window to see a Desert looking Planet. Krystal follows behind and looks out the window with Fox and brushes some ice off his neck.

"That must be the place where those signals are coming from" Krystal asked Fox but instead ROB answers her question.

"Yes Krystal, I am currently tracking where on the Planet it's coming from but there seems to be a thick cloud of sand and dust, We must land on the Planet, Shall I land the Great Fox Mccloud"

Fox looked at Krystal than back to ROB with a nod which ROB headed back towards the cockpit.

"Alright everyone change back into your clothes and meet up at the Main Room for debriefing." Pepper ordered everyone while everyone including himself limbed out.

One by one everyone came in for debriefing. Fox placed some documents on the table which he explained to everyone. The signals seem to be used with radio signaling. Very old form of communication, it's slow, weakens over time and distance. When they received it on Corneria, it was barely picked up by their grids.

"Whatever is sending those signals isn't very advanced, and with those thick clouds I'm surprised it even escaped the Planet and to Corneria." Slippy said when ROB once again talked out the speakers.

"We are entering into the atmosphere, prepare for incoming turbulence."

Fox looked away from the speaker and back at everyone. "Ok once we land we'll begin tracking where these came from and investigate. Also bring some firearms, we don't know what we could come across. Alright go get your equipment ready."


	2. Chapter 2

The night was quiet like always, laying in his tent trying to sleep the night away but with the floor being rocks and sand made even sleeping uncomfortable. But as he was to shut his eyes, the sound of what sounded like a Jet in the air got louder and closer to his position.

He grabbed his rifle and unzipped his tent to see a giant hovering thing closing in on his location fast. Bolted out, hiding behind some nearby rocks, the object went over him with the thrusters from the object blowing sand behind it.

"That isn't Human made, Motherfucking aliens?" Elijah said to himself than pulls out a camera to take photos of the strange object but with sand in the camera, it made the button stuck. Then he sees the craft has landed not too far to his camp site.

With the camera away and rifle out, looking through the scope with built in night vision. He waited for whatever would come out.

But what he saw was unimaginable.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright this is where the signal is coming from, let's scout out the area" Slippy said.

"You heard him, Falco and Slippy take the Arwings, me and Krystal will go on paw, Peppy you stay here. ROB get Falco and Slippy's Arwing ready for deployment, Krystal lets go." Fox command while passing a laser sidearm to Krystal and keeping one to himself.

Peppy pressed a button, opening up a hatch letting in sand and the darkness of night.

"Fox please ask questions first shoot last, I know how you are." Peppy bagged Fox to do since that got them in trouble in the past.

Fox just nodded at Peppy than at Krystal. Immediately they got swarmed by the dark night but Cornernians have good eyesight even at night. The sound of Arwings flying above them came into their ears and off they went in a different direction.

Krystal starting to get a weird feeling in her head as if someone or something is nearby, watching them.

"Fox, my telepathic is getting something, I think I could track it down, follow me." Krystal said resting a paw on her head as she tries to find where she's sensing this, Fox following behind her.

After some walking, climbing through sand and rocks, Krystal's telepathic powers lead them to a opened tent, what looked like used to be a fire pit.

"Obviously someone been here. Vemonians you think?" Krystal said, Fox turned to look at her but sees a red dot on Krystal's chest, Fox jumps into flight mode.

"KRYSTAL!" Fox yelled before tackling Krystal behind an

rock as a projectile zips pass.

"PEPPY, FALCO, SLIPPY WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, I REPEAT WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Fox yelled then realizing he broke his communicator on impact.

Fox got off Krystal, than peak his head around the rock for another shot barely missing his head.

"Krystal they have us pinned down, no where to go." Fox said keeping their head down, thinking of a way out.

Krystal quickly thought of something. She pulled out her staff, extended into full length.

"Fox lay down suppressive fire while I charge up my Staff and when fully charged, I'll blow up his position."

Fox nodded and after a 321 countdown, he popped out of cover and shot in the general direction of where the shots were coming from. Krystal begin charging up her staff which started to vibrate and shake.

"HERE IT GOES!" Krystal screamed while coming out of cover, shot her staff towards the hostile's position ending up in a explosion.

For few seconds, nothing happened. Fox slowly approach it with Krystal behind.

"There" Fox said seeing a person, facing the ground and not moving.

Fox holstered his blaster and turned the body over. The sight of this thing bewildered both Krystal and Fox. They never seen anything like this. This thing looked Ape liked but with much less fur.

Fox placed a paw on his neck and it's heart was still beating.

"It's still alive I say we take it with us and question it. Maybe this was the one sending those signals."

Fox used some bandages he had to bond it's hands and legs together while him and Krystal carried it into the Great Fox.

Once they reached the Great Fox, the doors opened and Peppy came into the room.

"Ah you two are back, how was...What is that thing?" Peppy questioned stepping back from them.

Both didn't know what it was neither, they think it'll be best to keep it behind bars till it wakes back up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell happ OH SHIT ow." The man squealed as he tried to stand up but his sight became distorted causing him to fall back down. Pain throbbed through out his body, skin was covered in dark purple burises. Reached in his pockets for painkillers only getting a handful of sand.

Than when it could've gotten worse the feeling of what feels like a rope tighting around his head kicked in. Screamed in pain, resting his head on the cold metal floor.

"Wait!?" He realized the floor was metal than he looked around to see he was in a prison cell. The bars were beaming a bright red. He reached out only to burn the tip of his finger. "HEY! ANYONE! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

His yelling came to a end once a door open. He got into a fighting stance ready for anything but not ready for what he's about to see.

What came through the door paralyzed him in absolute shock. Human looking Foxes, one blue. So aliens do exist and in animal form he thought to himself.

Than they begin to speak to themselves or at least he thinks, the language he was hearing sounds like many languages mixed into one.

"I must've hit my head hard" Still not believing what he was seeing in front of him. Tried rubbing his eyes but they were still there, staring at him. The orange one took a step closer and began speaking, Elijah didn't respond so the Fox spoke again.

Than the Fox pulled out a piece of paper with a pen and slid it through the hole in the prison cell door. The Fox processed to point at the human than make writing gestures with its hands.

The Human got the message than picked up the paper and pen but didn't know where to write. Maybe his name would be a great start.

"My name is Elijah" He wrote down than passed it back to the Fox. The Fox look at it, showing it to its partner.

It nodded at him than the Foxes left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Starfox crew watched the thing through a hidden camera in its Cell. Slippy tryna analyzing everything he could get on the thing.

"What is that thing? A bald Ape?" Falco asked.

"Well it has similar bodily features to an Ape but with less fur, tail less, small ears, smaller muscular build and that weird looking thing that's probably a nose but it seems to look like from the male gender." Slippy explained while taking notes.

Everyone's attention went from the screen onto Fox and Krystal when they entered. Slippy straight up took the paper from Fox's hands to see what the thing wrote down.

"Woah this is not like nothing I seen before but don't worry I recently installed the latest of language decipher software in ROB so let's test it out." Slippy nerdy side really kicking in causing the room to be weird out but allowed him to.

Slippy ran to ROB given the Robot the paper and commanded him to start the deciphering progress.

"So how long will this take?" Peppy asked as ROB scanned through the paper with a blue light side to side repeatedly.

"Oh hmmmmm, I don't know exactly but the fact this language we have no data about outside of what that thing wrote, it could take…" ROB made a beep sound disrupting Slippy's explanation.

"This reads: M..Name..iz...Elijahh" Well the software isn't the best but that was enough for them.

"ROB by any chance could you install that language into our Wrist-Coms?" Asked Krystal pointing at hers.

"Yes but this language isn't 100% completely deciphered but with the interactions with that Being, You could gather more words that'll translate making communation with it more efficient."

Everyone nodded in agreement than Fox spoke out.

"Thanks again ROB, We don't know what we do without you but Imma head back with that thing to try to communicate with it and gather more info on what it is and where it's from etc."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sound of footsteps alerted the Human. He quickly got up and prepared himself but when the Fox entered with a chair. Placed it in front of him and waved at him.

"Hello Elijah."

Did the alien just speak English?! How could that thing know his language so quickly. All these questions filled his head but this could be the chance to talk to an actual alien.

"Hel...hello? Can you understand me?" Elijah said.

"Hell..o again and yes I can, our technology helped with our language barrier but listen I know you got many questions and so do I but first let me introduce myself. My name is Fox, Fox McCloud. I'm the leader of a team of mercenaries also known as StarFox and this ship is called the GreatFox."

As much as he couldn't believe the alien was talking to him, he kept his cool.

"Nice to meet you F..Fox. As you already know my name is Elijah ahhh I'm from a different part of the Universe, I was sent here to look for any intelligent life forms but I guess it came to me." Elijah laughed to himself little getting a smirk from the Fox.

"Alright listen I'll release you from here but you got some explanation to my crew but don't worry as long you don't anything stupid, so won't we deal?"

The Human nodded which after the Fox turned off the laser bars and the door opened. Elijah walked out slowly to not alert the Fox but he waved his hand in a Follow me motion which Elijah obeyed.

He followed the Fox into a room full of screens, a giant table in the middle with chairs on its side with a group of anthropomorphic Earthly animals staring at him. Human size and shape Bird, Rabbit, and a fucking Frog?

_"What the living hell did I get myself into?" _Elijah said in his head while staring back at the aliens. The Frog thing was writing something down, probably about him but than a Robot came behind him scaring him out his skin.

"Well Elijah here's the StarFox crew. That's Peppy, Falco, Slippy and Krystal oh and that Robot is named ROB." Fox introducing everyone by himself only getting a confused look by the Human.

The Robot had something in its robotic hands.

"Please equip this Wrist-Com, once it's on, it could only be opened by the user and comes with a Translator."

The human slowly grabbed off the robot's hands and put it on himself. Immediately it began a bio-metric progress. Once it completed a hologram popped up saying _In process of translation. _

This Device turned the voices surrounding him into English. The aliens speaking his language doesn't seem to fit in on how they look.

"HEY HEY hmmm Person I got servel questions" Said Slippy catching the Human off guard but the Human slowly nodded.

"What do you guys call yourselves? Name of your home planet? How did you get here and why or why"

"Alright Slip enough, We should have him introduce himself property. So….sir? What are you exactly?" Peppy interrupting Slippy's somewhat intergestion on the Human.

The Human hesitated before making words come out his mouth.

**WOAH WOAH ME, I think that's a good spot to end this chapter. Besides from that. I'm really liking where this is going. Got more ideas but have to first lead this story up to that point. Thank you yall for reading and hopefully enjoyed and if you didn't, there's a door behind to leave. Until next time I'll see you soon. Imma dip now.**


	3. Chapter 3

"For Russia '' A soldier chanted before chugging down a bottle of vodka. Across from him was a soldier cleaning out his weapon.

"You're drunk again ain't you? Hope you know the Officers will have our ass if he sees you drunk again" The Soldier cleaning his weapon said.

"Quit being a cyka Nikolai, Can't a Comrade just have some fun." The drunken one said before the Barrack's door flew open with a figure slowly walking in.

Right away the two stood up and saluted.

"Nikolai, seems like your Comrade is drunk again. Is that right Boris?"

"Yes Sir" Nikolai Admitted getting a dark look from the Officer. He noticed a half empty bottle next to his boots and so did the officer.

The Officer grabbed the bottle than tossed it behind him, the sound of newly broken glass soon followed.

"You two will be digging up snow till night falls." The Officer said turning his back to them.

Nikolai shaked his head in disappointment for his Comrade. Always getting him in trouble. Slowing down his ranking progress.

The two put on their thickest clothing with shovels in hand. Right away the Siberian cold hit. The temperature dropped below negative but off in the distance, Nikolai sees what looks to be some spaceship looking vehicle being built.

"You wondering what that is too ah? I heard it's some space shuttle that could travel to different star systems. Tho I doubt that. As much I hate to admit it. The Americans have far passed us in Space technology."

"Did the cold get rid of your drunkness or what?" Nikiola asked him.

The soldier looked at him then threw up a little on the snow.

Guess not, Nikiola said to himself but kept his eye on the object under construction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So left me get this straight. Your species call yourselves Humans and live on a Planet named Earth?" Peppy questioned the Human.

The Human nodded but added "I was the one sending those signals that probably caught your attention to me. I was trying to contact for a ride back cause they dropped me off here." He explained making Peppy scratch under his chin.

"But I was sent here to look for signs of life and if this Planet is habitable." Fox looked at him because he didn't tell him that reason earlier.

"Wait you didn't tell me that when you were in the cell?" Fox said interrupting Elijah.

"Sorry I didn't explain everything. I didn't trust you then but I don't know if I could still trust you now." Elijah said, making some look at each other.

"So you guys know about me and my kind a little. May I ask the same about you guys?" He asked the Starfox crew looking at them waiting for a response.

Fox took a step forward and pressed a few buttons on the table to upload a hologram of a Planet above the table.

"This is what we call Cornerina. It's our home Planet and we call ours Cornerians. Expect for Krystal all of us were born and raised on Cornerina. But lately Cornerina and another Planet called Venom or what they call themselves Venomians. Tensions between our Planets have been high and war is likely which was also why we were sent to investigate cause we thought you were a Venomian transmission." Fox explained to Elijah.

Elijah just looked at Fox because a very similar conflict is currently happening back on Earth. Then the Blue Fox cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Mister may I ask what's happening on your homeplanet?" Krystal questioned catching the Human off guard.

"How..I mean what are you talking about?" He struddered trying to act like she didn't just ask that and wonder how she knew.

"Don't play any games Human. I'm telepathic and I heard what you were thinking about. Mind telling the rest?"

_"She's wh...what?! Telepathic? I can't believe that. No way that's possible?" _Elijah said to himself in mind.

"Well you have to believe it cause I heard what you just said so speak up." Krystal demanded.

"Is something happening where you are from skinny?" Falco asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Everyone stared at the Human. He pulled on his shirt and after what felt like forever he decided it was probably best if he told them.

"Back on my Planet a very similar conflict is happening and many are calling the Cold War. Where I'm from what we called the United States of America or just America for short, been on high alert from another place called Russia. We both have been threatening each other with weapons of mass destruction for almost a century. My mission was to see if this planet was habitable enough so if anything were to happen between us that could lead to total annihilation, this Planet would be an escape plan."

What he said made everyone freeze in the room. The fact is his kind are going dealing with a similar conflict but on a smaller scale.

"The most powerful forces on Earth, threatening each other for almost 100 years. Too much history and too many times we came to total war or total annihilation." Elijah added to the already horfority story.

"Then who knows what would happen if your kind would do when they discover us." Slippy said.

"Well what are we gonna do? Take him with us?" Falco asked Fox.

Fox made eye contact with the Human. Looking down thinking of what to do with him.

Peppy stood up to give his opinion. "I believe we should bring him to Corneria because who knows what would the Venomians do if they find him."

Everyone nodded but for Elijah. Fox put his paw on his shoulder. "Don't worry, We'll make sure nothing happens to you. In fact I believe your kind may be the most intelligent race we discovered."

Elijah smiled making Fox take his paw of his shoulder as seeing a Human smile made him feel uneasy.

"Ahhhhh….ROB make a path back to Cornernia." Fox commanded.

"YES SIR." ROB replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Can't believe this Cyka got me into this shit." The Russian man said to himself. His fingers barely have enough strength to hold on to his shovel.

The sound of footsteps in deep snow echoed through the snowy rain. Nikola couldn't see it was the officer from earlier coming towards him.

"Nikola I was ordered by the Generals to escort you to the Debriefing Room for a _special _mission." The officer said adjusting his glasses.

Nikola stares through his glasses than through this probably be better than digging snow when it's snowing.

Inside the Debriefing was exactly like something you'll see in a movie. Room full of screens, pictures of people on a wall with pins and red stringes. A large around table and on the other side of the table was Generals, high rank officers sitting side by side.

"Nikola please take a seat. We got a mission for you." One officer said.

"So what is this mission?" Nikola responded.

"Straight to the point, I like that. Anyways the mission is that our Space or Interstellar scientist have discovered a Planet that's expected to be covered in Forest lands and lakes. Your mission will be to land on that planet, check out the area and then contact us to verify if it's possible for us to expend the Russian Empire on that Planet."

The mission's description made Nikola laugh out his sides started to cramp up. No way these people were serious. Why him out of all people?

"You can't be serious?" He asked.

"Does it look like we are making jokes?! The spaceship is already ready for launch. You gots months worth of food, water and supplies on that ship. You got 2 hours til launch time. Go pack up your stuff now." The General commanded while pointing at the door behind Nikola. Which he obeyed without question.

Once the door closed the Generals all looked at each other. "Sir we didn't tell him this mission is a one way trip pretty much. There's a 50/50 chance that spaceship will explosives or autopilot will take him the wrong way."

An officer interven their talk.

"Well if that happens, we can hire more people and find out what went wrong. He is pretty much just a test subject."

As he walked down the hallways towards his barracks Boris ,still in a drunken state came up to him.

"What happ...ened in there?" Boris said burping mid sentence.

Nikola was about to say something but hostiled. Then after an awkward silence, he walked away without turning his back.

Boris looked around in confusion. When no one was around he pulled out a bottle of Vodka under his jacket and popped it open.

The doors to his barrack slide open, the lights automatically flickered on. The sight brought memories of when he was just a private. Well more like drafted in but he ended up liking the military. Become well respected by his fellow soldiers but not by the higher ranks.

"But why me out of all people?" He questioned himself before filling a backpack but he didn't know what to pack.

"What's the weather like on this Planet. They should've told this. Screw it I'll pack clothes for every condition."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is this room and why is it so cold?" Elijah asked Fox while Fox escorted him to the Cryogenic room.

"These are Cryogenic pods. These will put us in deep sleep for days, weeks or even months but sleeping for months isn't the best for your health. But I'm not sure how the Human body will deal with Cryogenic sleep. Maybe Slippy could test that."

Fox flipped open his Wrist-Com to call Slippy to his location. Within minutes Slippy reached them.

"What do you want Fox?" Slip asked, catching his breath.

Fox placed his paw on Elijah's shoulder. "Slippy could you run some experiments to see how our…...guest body will react to cryogenic sleep?"

Hearing that put a smile on the Toad's face. This is his chance to study the Human body from the inside out. This however put a concern expression on the Human's face and looked at Fox for help.

"Don't sweat it, he's not gonna cut you open. Go on." Elijah obeyed Fox and left with the toad on his side.

As the doors were about to close a Blue Fox entered the room with a Tank top and shorts on. Fox turned to see her leaning against the doorframe with a finger in her mouth.

"So hmmm Krystal you're looking nice. What's with that?" Starting with a nervous laugh making Krystal giggle.

"Can't I just wear some clothing without being questioned?" Krystal replied while locking the door behind her.

**And done with this chapter. But ahhhhhhh I got final testing but at least I'll get winter break afterwards. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you're having a great time reading this. Please leave a comment or P.M me any caritism so I could approve my work. Thank you Uw **


	4. Chapter 4

**First off Merry Christmas and Happy 2020. I'll like to thank you all for favoriting or following my story. It makes me feel good to release this idea I had. I hope to keep you guys are excited and eager to read more. Well without further of due here it is. **

_Tick tick tick tick_

The sound of the clock is the only thing stopping the Slippy's laboratory from complete silent. The Human watched as the Frog thing was playing with his sciencey tools. Than the Frog broke the ice.

"So hmm, Elijah may I find some interesting things about your species?" Slippy asked.

The Human lifted up his head when he heard the Frog.

"From what I got from analyzing your DNA, you Human's senses are greatly inferior compared to Cornerian's in eyesight, hearing, smell, running speed and many more. The only thing I could find that you Humans are superior in is greater withstand in hot conditions and traveling long distances." Slippy said waving a hand while he talked.

The Human leaned up against the wall and thought out what Slippy just said.

"Well that is interesting to know. Anyways how are the results from the analysis?" Elijah asked.

Slippy gather up his research papers, stacked them and placed them in a vault that appeared to open with a fingerprint scanner.

"Well it appears your or the Human body could withstand cryogenic sleep but with some side effects similar to what we get like temporary dizziness, achiness, nausea and some others but we'll find out once you try it out."

Elijah stared blankly before Slippy took him back to the Cryogenic room.

"Fox Fox so the results are..Woah….." Slippy was saying before he and Elijah walked in Krystal and Fox doing some romantic activities.

Fox and Krystal released the bound of their lips. "DON'T YOU KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!" Ksystal yelled at Slip.

Elijah just closed his eyes and turned around. He just saw aliens kissing. But then it hit him that they kiss like humans do but with fur.

Fox moved Krystal to the side and rubbed off lipstick markings on his snout. "Slippy just forget what you saw. How was the results?" Quickly trying to change the topic.

Slippy shake his head trying to forget what he just saw before answering Fox's question. "So it seems that Humans are similar to us with some differences but he'll or could suffer the same side effects of cryogenic sleep."

"That's good. Hey hmmmmm Elijah follow me, we need to make you a cryogenic suit." Fox said forgetting the Human's name for a second.

Fox pull out his Wrist-Com and asked that ROB meet them in the dressing room while walking besides the Human.

The Dressing room was just a locker room with small rooms on the side which is most likely rooms for changing out and in.

"ROB ready for next command." ROB said scaring the shit out of Elijah because he didn't hear the robot enter.

"ROB please make a cryogenic suit for our new guest here." Fox told the robot before looking at the Human. "So I'm gonna head back. Come back to the cryogenic room once you got your suit ready." The Orange Fox said giving a small pat on Elijah's shoulder leaving him and the Robot alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Have we gotten anything from Elijah or the Space Shuttle? It's been a week. We should've gotten something from them by now." Someone asked.

Everyone looked away from their screens hoping someone could answer the person's question. The room stayed quiet as no one had an reply. For the past week, they have been trying to receive a transmission that was ordered to send once they reached the Planet.

The Space crew that dropped off Elijah haven't made it back or send anything yet. This got some people worried that something terrible occurred.

These shuttles were only experimental and have never been fully tested till now. They have equipped those with the latest in communication, propulsion and entertainment like video games, movies, and books to not get bored.

The discovery of storing and using antimatter as a propulsion in spacecrafts is perhaps the greatest achievement in Human history. It made Space travel more efficient and faster unlike anything used before.

But even with the good this could bring. The Superpowers been trying to weaponize it but a race of some kind has started on who can travel the farthest into space.

The Government has put in funding to companies like NASA and SPACE-X to help build and send shuttles to Planets outside our system. Anyone with Russian descent has been fired from those roles to ensure none of this would get linked.

The one assigned to operate this mission was General of the newly formed Space Force, General Keen. Before he used to be in the Air Force but then transferred to the Space Force. As the first General of the Space Force he had a lot of responsibilities to for fill.

The public's opinion on the Space Force at first was nothing more than memes and jokes but as with the threat of Russia going interstellar. It's not so much of a joke anymore.

"Give me status of the operation so far." Keen asked the head of the communication team. The person adjusted his glasses before speaking.

"Well Sir we're still in progress of getting any messages but with no luck. No messages received from neither the shuttle crew or from Elijah."

Keen disappointed face became noticeable and after looking around sent him back with his team.

_"Hope those bastards get home safe." _Keen said to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elijah came out of the dressing room with his suit on and began to make his way back to the rest. As he doesn't know where leads where he got lost a couple of times. Eventually he finds everyone else in their suits on as well. As the suit was tight it made his physical shape and muscles easier to see for everyone. Elijah noticed everyone was eyeing him and just stood there not sure if something was wrong.

"Well than since we're all here. Everyone in their pods and head back to Corneria." Peppy said struggling to get in as his old age set in.

One by one everyone climbed into their pods and Elijah decided to follow what everyone else is doing and climbed in one himself not sure what is going to happen next.

Right away the pod's door closed and a robotic voice started counting down. Within seconds Elijah felt cold but also started losing concussions and then everything turned black.

**Weeks of traveling through space and cryogenic** **sleep later**

Light in the Cryogenic room lit up and so with the pod doors opening. Everyone stepped out with some withdraws. Elijah, on the other hand, collapsed on the floor trying to catch his breath. Like what Slippy predicted his body slowly began to ache and the urge to vomit followed.

Elijah pulled himself on his feet but his limbs were shaking too much. But than what felt like paws wrapped around him and helped him to his feet. Those paws belonged to Fox and Krystal. Elijah nodded at them both.

"Take it easy now, we don't know the effect that'll have on a Human but let's change out since we'll be on Corneria soil soon." Fox told Elijah taking him back to the dressing room.

Once they entered everyone was taking their clothes to the small rooms. Fox picked up his flight suit with his red scarf while Elijah got his clothes but something slipped out a pocket. Elijah picked it up but hostiled to put it back in. The picture was just a female with a smile on her face and Elijah's arm around her shoulder while the other one is holding the camera out.

A smirk formed on his face because he placed it back on the pocket.

The small dressing room had a mirror that showed his body head to toe. Elijah turned away and began changing out. The cryogenic suit was one full uniform that had a zipper going down. Once he took the suit off he decided to look towards mirror and what he was seeing again stung him.

The mirror revealed to him again the wounds and scars covering his body. Everyone of them brought back a memory. Elijah's breathing became faster and heavier. He pulled himself away and put on his clothes quickly.

He bolted out the dressing room with Krystal waiting outside.

"Elijah are you ok? I don't sense good from you while there." She said taking a step back from him.

"Ye-Yes, I'm ok. Just the effects of cryogenic must be setting in." Giving Krystal a nervous laugh.

"You sure you're ok? Just call ROB or one of us if it's getting worse." Krystal said walking backwards slowly out the room.

After Krystal left the room Elijah walked towards a window, looking out seeing a Planet that looks very similar to Earth coming closer into view. After observing the Planet, he went to meet up with the rest.

This GreatFox they call is a large ship for a small crew, half the rooms he passed were empty and noticed what looks like paint coming off in some areas, not every light worked or were flicking. It was cold too that the metal floor coldness has gone through his shoes and socks. But as he was picking off small details the smell of food caught his attention.

"There you are. We're serving food, come get some if you want." Fox said peeking his head from a doorway making a follow me gesture to Elijah.

Elijah paused for a second as he was hungry but wondered what do these aliens eat and will it kill him. At first he was thinking of skipping but the sound of an empty stomach changed his opinion.

He slowly looked around the doorway to see everyone sitting at a large table with plates and utensils, all looked exactly like those Humans would use.

Everyone didn't seem to notice him at first until someone called his name.

"Hey Elijah come sit with us, we got you a chair for you." Slippy said pointing at an empty chair with a bowl of what looks like a soup with utensils on the sides.

He took a sit on the chair and just looked at the soup. It was mostly liquid with some stuff in it but it did smelled really good. He tried looking around without turning his head and seeing everyone drinking/eating the soup.

Again his stomach growled and Fox's ear picked it up. "You sound hungry, taste it. I doubt any of us besides you knows what Humans eat but try something new everyday they say." Fox said across the table trying to encourage Elijah to fill up his stomach.

Finally Elijah shoveled up some of the soup, at first he took a couple of sniffs then dipped his tongue in the soup. It tasted like chicken, than he spooned up some of the stuff in the soup and ate them one by one. Everything tasted like something he had on Earth but looked differently.

The rest just stared at him while he coeged down the soup.

_"This is how all Humans eat?" _Krystal thought to herself while her telepathic picked up that the rest had a similar question.

Once the Human finished he used a napkin to clean around his mouth looking at everyone. They all look like surprised him. This started to make him feel uncomfortable having animal aliens staring at him.

When the timing couldn't have been perfect. Fox's Wrist-com went off notifying that he was getting a call from General Pepper himself.

Fox ears perked up as he quickly leaped out his chair and bolted out the kitchen.

Fox allowed the call to open when he entered one of the empty rooms. A hologram of the General himself appeared out his Wrist-com.

"Look who's back. Give me the details you obtained." Said the old hound.

Fox was thinking of how to describe what occurred and who they found on that Planet.

"Well ...we find out the signal wasn't Vemonian but something else." Fox said giving Pepper a concerned face.

"Than what or who?"

Fox took a deep breath before giving an explanation.

"We have found a new species alone on the Planet sending out those signals. Let's say it looks like a bald Ape and we have it on the ship. We are gonna bring it to Corneria and decide what to do with it." Fox explained.

Pepper's jaw dropped.

"You're telling me you guys find an alien? We can't let the public find out, It could mass panic. Bring it to Camp Pendletop and we shall have a small discussion with this thing." Pepper order before ending the call leaving Fox alone without giving him the chance to talk.

Fox closed his Wirst-com and headed back to give an announcement on what is going to happen when they arrived to Corneria.

Fox find them all still in the kitchen. He purposely made a loud cough to grabs everyone's attention.

"So General Pepper has ordered us to arrive at Camp Pendletop to bring in the Human so we can have a discussion." Fox said getting the Human on edge.

Fox than looked at Elijah.

"Listen they won't do anything bad to you. The least we want is the public knowing we killed an alien or Human. We ain't like that anymore."

_"ANYMORE?!" _Elijah questioned himself.

After the announcement, everyone cleaned up their eating area and headed out into their own directions as the GreatFox about to enter Corneria.

Fox asked Krystal if him and the Human could have a word in private which she obeyed but not before giving him a kiss under the chin.

"Listen here Elijah I know you probably feel nervous right now. It's been over 200 years since our last discovery of life. You are really important to us because of that and the worse is creating more enemies if something were to happen to you and your people find out."

After hearing that Elijah felt much better but then he had a question himself to Fox.

"That's good to hear but may I ask did you guys ever pick up my stuff?"

"Yes we did, we put it all in a crate and is kept in our Storage Facility. But I may ask back. You Humans still use ballistic weapons?" Fox replied and asked back.

"Well just from being in this Space Ship I can tell your kind is beyond advanced compared to us." Answered Elijah

Fox nodded in understanding but then noticed that the Human was sticking out his hand.

"What are you doing exactly?" Asked the Fox.

"Well we Humans do what we call a handshake when we meet new people or just for saying hello. You grab my hand with your hand and shake it slowly."

Fox wasn't too sure on this but if he's gonna be with this alien than it would probably be best to learn their customs and culture. So the Fox wrapped his hand around the Human's hand than the Human shake it slowly up and down.

"Now that wasn't so bad wasn't it." Elijah said making Fox chuckle.

"It sure wasn't but be prepared to answer a lot of questions once we arrive, besides from that let's land this Ship."

**I think this is the longest chapter yet. Sorry if I kept you waiting, I have been enjoying my Winter break playing games like GTA5 and Rainbow 6 Siege with some friends. I know I said this in the beginning but thank you for your support. My previous stories never had this much favorites. I'll of course continue on this story. Well then since you next time bye. **


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I Wanna apologies that I haven't uploaded a chapter in months. Been busy with school testing but since I won't have school for the next month since the Corona Virus shut down my school. What also kept me from updating was just some laziness and a lot of gaming. I'll try to keep writing if life doesn't throw me lemons but besides that here's the long waited chapter. **

***Beep***

"All comrades in the space program report to building 02. I say again, report to building 02." ***Beep* **

Nikolai thought this must be for him too so he quickly zipped up his backpack and started making his way to building 02. He ghosted through everyone he passed, some questioned why he's heading to the space program buildings. When the doors to the Barracks opened, the below zero degrees breeze swept across his face. Behind a barbed fence was a shuttle with four thrusters attached.

"Hopefully I get that whole ship to myself." He joked to himself lifting up his backpack and topped a ushanka on his head.

When he finally arrived at the gate entrance, two guards stepped in front of the gate with AKs in hand.

"This area is only allowed for those within the Space Program. Leave this area now." One guard said before his walkie talkie went off.

The Siberian winds distorted the voice from the walkie talkie but then the guards stepped aside and the gate slid open.

"My apologies Comrade Nikolai. Head over to building 01."

When he saw building 01 he thought it was some practical joke. It was a small single room building with 1 door and no windows. But what he failed to see was an intercom beside the door. When he got to the door he tried to find a way to open it but then the intercom buzzed.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The voice behind the intercom demanded.

"My name is Nikolai Volkov and I have been assigned for a mission here."

Few seconds of silence passed between them.

"Ahh it's you. I'll open up the door." Then the door slid open revealing an elevator behind it. He walked in and saw it only had one red button so he pressed it.

Right away his body felt weightless as if the elevator's cable snapped.

For the few seconds that seemed like endless falling came to an immediate holt. The elevator doors open to a man in a white lab coat, pens in his breast pocket, and a Russian emblem on his right bicep.

"Follow me, we'll supply you with the essentials for your mission as for who I am, that's not important."

The scientist didn't seem to want to be with him at all so instead of asking or saying anything, Nikolai just followed him.

As he was following him, he passed by giant windows inside showing rooms of rows of computers. The hallways were cold with some lights on top that barely dimmed. Out of nowhere the bunker started to rumble as small pieces fell from the ceiling while the lights bobbled.

"For the past week, we have been performing test runs with the thrusters which is causing the shaking we are experiencing and let me tell you, You're in for quite a ride. Two of the four thrusters are fueled with liquid oxygen but once you surpass the atmosphere, the antimatter rockets will active and you'll be traveling nearly 50% of light speed."

Nikolai wasn't fully listening to his nerdy renting as he was too busy looking around the Bunker.

"So how long will it take to reach the Planet?" Nikolai asked.

The scientist's enthusiastic smile went away as he pulled out a clipboard from under his lab coat and after flipping through some pages, he looked back at him.

"Well we ain't exactly sure but we calculated it could take six weeks."

Six weeks didn't seem that bad to him as he could finally get some privacy to himself. Maybe even leave behind his comrades and since it's a mostly Forest Planet, build himself a house but then reality came in. He doesn't know anything about farming or how to build a house, he'll be dead within a week. At first he'll be going with supplies.

"Only six weeks? This seems more like vacation " Nikolai sarcastically said.

"_The Generals selected him out of all people? This is just gonna be a huge waste of time and resources." _ Rolling his eyes at him before continuing to make his way towards the supply facility.

At the end of what seemliness hallway was a single door with reinforced locks on the sides and a small screen on it. The Scientist placed his hand on the screen and a red light scanned it turning green revealing a keypad under. He used his lab coat to hide himself as he punched in a code.

"This part is for me only, go make your way to the Docking Station, just follow the signs." He told Nikolai before shutting the door leaving Nikolai alone.

"Why even bring me here then?"

But he didn't want to rant so he just began finding his way to the docking station but as he was following signs leading him through this maze like Bunker he saw people rolling carts with the words _"Shuttle Supplies Cart #2" _labeled on it so he thought maybe they'll lead him to where he needs to go.

He followed the cart through many sections of the Bunker and eventually ended up at the Docking Station. The room was massive, filled with people running back and forward,

discussing, calculating data, running tests and in the center was a single elevator towering up towards the surface.

But shortly after entering, everyone's attention went towards him, the room fell dead silent and some even began to stand straight as if showing him respect.

"My comrades, this is Nikolai, he has been selected by our glorious leaders for our first steps into advancing our great empire out to the stars." Someone out of nowhere shouted.

_"Why are they all acting like this? Why is the..."_

Then when he thought it couldn't get weirder he saw the Generals who assigned him the mission looking down on him from a catwalk.

But before more thoughts could form he felt them pushing him towards the Shuttle while chanting his name.

The elevator in the center of the facility led up to the Shuttle, as he was forcibly making his way to the elevator, the doors slid open revealing the same scientist from earlier.

"Let's hurry up, we have 10 minutes until launch time."

As he walked in, he placed his backpack on the ground but when the doors closed. The scientist tapped him on the shoulder.

"The reason they're acting like that is because the Generals are forcing them to get your mind off the risk of this mission. You are not the first to take part in this mission. We had previous _volunteers _who I never saw again. Why do you think they would pick you for this mission, I'll tell you why. They're using you and there's nothing you can do after this point. They will make you disappear to stop leaking information."

What he was saying makes so much sense now. He knew something was wrong ever since he was given the details of the mission.

As he was taking in what he heard, a beep was heard telling them the door was opening. Once the doors opened, strong winds as they were stories high above the ground. A bridge started to roll towards their location.

The two stepped out walking towards the shuttle's entrance. Before they could enter the man stepped ahead of him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Alright Comrade this is it neither you'll be a hero or die to help us advance. Let's assume you make it to space, the shuttle is set to fly itself to the Planet, ration the supplies best you can and have a built in beacon giving us info on your location. Now let's get you in, my balls are turning into ice cubes out here."

Nikolai smirked at his comment but even though he could die, the thought of being a hero to his fellow Comrades was a pro to him. But he followed him in and despite the shuttle being giant, the inside was about the size of a one room apartment.

"This is smaller than it looks?"

"Well we had to make it small because 80% of the shuttle is pushing you through space while the 20% is where you'll be living but it got everything you'll need: Bathroom, bed, kitchen and over there is the commander center but as this ship is auto piloted we highly recommended you don't touch anything here. Before you launch you're gonna need to strap yourself in this chair hard as you can because it's gonna get bumpy."

After he finished his lecture he made his way back to the elevator but before he left he turned facing him knowing this could be the last time he'll see him.

"And to introduce myself. My name is Alek, it was nice meeting you and…. I hope they will remember you." Pressing a button closing the barrier to the outside world.

Nikolai took a pause and looked around where he'll be living for the next few weeks or months. Alone in the emptiness of space but on the bright side he won't have to share it with some drunken soldier.

He tossed his belongings on the floor then went to take a seat in his chair. out the windshield or space shield he can see the entire base hidden in the heart of a frozen desert.

"Nikolai do you read?"

"Ahhhh yes? Can you hear me?" Nikolai replied back to the voice.

"First off your spacesuit is located to your left behind that door. We had it specially designed to fit you and is easy to put on even your babushka could put it on herself. Instructions on how to put it on are in the suit but besides from that, strap yourself tightly to the sit as we are gonna start the countdown and yes we hear you loud and clear."

Nikolai then clipped himself to the hardness around his torso. Closed his eyes knowing this could be his last moments.

"dlya russkikh lyudey. Alright I'm ready to begin the countdown."

Without warning the shuttle rotated straight up to the night sky then his sight vibrated as the shuttle's thrusters activated.

_**10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1 ignition**_

The sound of the thrusters was deafening and Nikola went into his chair as the forces had a great toll on his body. His vision started to blur and tunneled while his body tensed up, grabbing onto his armrest as he felt his consciousness fading away.

"Nikolai stay with me, take deep breaths but don't fall asleep." The voice in the speaker commanded.

Nikolai's eyes rolled back as his body became limb, his brain being deprived of oxygen.

Loud beeps played as a red light filled the ship. Nikolai sliding down his chair as he struggled to hold on to what little amount of consciousness was left in him.

"Nikolai, do you read me?"

"Do you read me? Respond back"

No response from Nikolai.

"Hey Nikolai, Nikolai wake up suka."

That voice sounds very similar. Nikolai said to himself, opening his eyes.

"Wait where am I?" Questioned Nikolai.

"How much did you drink last night?

"I didn't drink an-" Before Nikolai could finish his sentence he glazed up and recognized where he was at.

With him were other Russian Soldiers riding in the back of a truck all with gas masks on, some carrying grenade launchers equipped with gas rounds, and AKs.

"No not this. Why am I here again."

But then the truck came to a halt in front of some civilians. Their stares of fear paralyze Nikolai in place as his comrades began to load their grenade launchers.

The silents soon ended with the sound of people choking, weapons firing, and people screaming as they ran only to be gunned down.

"Why are we doing this? These people are innocent, not part of this war."

Nikolai turned around to see a fellow Russian wearing the same soldier uniform but with a symbol of higher rank on his helmet towering him.

"These people are terrorists, the same people who sole reason mothers and children are dead in Mother Russia and even worse these people worked with those Westerners. Now neither you'll follow my orders as your CO and start executing or you'll be hanged."

The CO turned his back and ordered his squad to follow behind. Soldiers passing him give Nikolai a disgusted face, showing mercy to these people they couldn't believe.

"Nikolai, Nikolai come in."

As when the nightmare seemed to get worse, everything started to blur and Nikolai began to float uncontrollable.

*Bang*

"Huh? Where am I?"

Nikolai banging his head against the shuttle's wall woke him from his nightmare back into reality. The voice from the radio entered his ears as he struggled to maneuver in zero gravity. After spinning non stop he gained a grip on a railing and using momentum pushed his body towards the control deck.

"Hello? Hello This is Nikolai."

"About time anyways you must now turn on the artificial gravity so you'll stop floating, the artificial gravity will be an hourglass shaped device behind a glass cover left of the control deck.

Nikolai saw what he was talking about and popped the cover open and pulled a lever. The device started to illuminate and slowly his feet made contact with the floor.

"And you wait til now to tell me this?" Shouted Nikolai struggling to balance straight.

"Sorry we didn't want to tell you this till after in case you were to die. Doesn't matter now your journey begins, get comfy. Behind you is a TV and we supplied you with endless amounts of movies. Until we or you need to communicate see you next time."

The room once again fell silent. Nikolai took a deep look out into the voidness of space.

"Well this gonna be one hell of a trip."

**Well my school has been canceled until April 30th so that's plenty of time to write chapter and chill. Please leave a review about what you think about this fanfic so far and what I could be approved on. Btw one part of this story is based off a mission in the Call of Duty games.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't have much to say but rest in peace to Rick May the Voice actor for Peppy and the Soldier in Team Fortress 2. **

"So this is Corneria? Eh" Elijah said to himself looking out a window while descending from space.

Cornerina looked just like a city from a sci-fi movie. The buildings reach up to the clouds, the building lighting up the night sky. an ocean on one side with mountain ranges on the other.

"Welcome to Corneria but sadly as much as I would like to give you a tour, we must land at base for your interview." Fox said standing besides Elijah.

At last the Great Fox made contact on a landing pod. The crew stepped out forming a circle around Elijah and led him towards the main building. For a military base this building was smaller than expected but when they passed through the doors it was quite empty inside, most of the rooms were empty with one light on.

"Weird...it's rarely this empty." Fox said loudly to himself.

At the end of a hallway was a single elevator that opened on its own when they got near. Elijah could tell this goes down as there wasn't a second story to the building but the numbers were in a language he had no idea about but by how many buttons there were he could tell this went far down.

Krystal pressed the bottom button as the doors closed. A voice came out of the speakers but not having one of those Wrist Coms, he didn't know what it said.

One by one all the StarFox crew seem to turn off their Weist-Com and begin talking in their language completely forgetting Elijah won't understand them.

After having their small convesion, Fox looked back to Elijah and quickly placed back on his Weist-Com.

"Our bad we must've forgotten that you wouldn't understand us." Fox said itching the back of his head.

"Don't sweat it, nothing bad should happen to you. Like I said we don't wanna cause any more problems than we already are in." Falco said, struggling to wrap the Weirst-Com around his feathers getting a nod from everyone but the Human.

"Actually here Elijah take my for now." Fox told Elijah than took off his Weist-Com, setting it to translate Cornerian to English mode and handing it over to him.

Elijah took the device off Fox's paws and placed it on like a watch.

Instantly the world around him changed as he saw the buttons on the elevator wall change with the voices around him began to speak in his language.

The sound of the doors sliding open broke him from his existential crisis.

"Again this is empty too, What's going on?"

"Look who's here if it isn't StarFox themselves." A female voice spokeout.

"Fara?! What are you doing here?" Said Fox.

"Don't you remember who I'm the daughter of and who is th-" Fara words were taken out her mouth when she saw Elijah.

"Before you say anything we're gonna take him to General Pepper because we don't know what to do with him ourselves." Fox explained putting himself in between the Human and Fennec.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Fara shouted, taking a step back.

"Don't cause attention to us, he is supposed to be a secret and you're here yelling but it's maybe it's best if that thing explains himself. Hey Elijah mind doing it, she's quite an important figure to Corneria."

Elijah took a step forward.

"My name is Elijah Miller, my kind call themselves Humans and I was….brought here by them to have a talk with someone named General Pepper."

Fara couldn't believe what she just did. Made herself look so childish in front of an actual alien.

"My apologies Eli-Elijah I don't know what came out of me, but let me introduce myself. My name is Fara Phoenix, I'm the daughter of someone who produces military equipment throughout the Lylat System and may I ask where did you get that Weist-Com from?"

"Nice to meet you Fara and to answer your question Fox let me borrow his because I wouldn't understand what any of you all would be saying."

Fara gave Fox a mean look which made Fox take a step back as he knew how bad it'll get when Fara gets angry.

"Anyways it's nice to have you here but if General Pepper wants to meet with you he's in his office. Wouldn't want to keep that old pup waiting." Fara moved out their way as she gave them directions than headed the opposite way.

_"Krystal I know you're in my head, tell me what are you planning on doing with that Human?" _Fara thought out as she got a weird feeling in her head.

_"We are gonna go talk to Pepper on what to do with him but keep this whole alien on Corneria thing a secret as Pepper orders it for safety reasons." _Krystal said back before shutting off connection within Fara's mind.

**Knock knock**

"Who is it?"

Fox paused before answering back.

"Team StarFox General sir, we got that guest with us."

After identifying themselves the sound of his door unlocking was heard.

Once the doors opened they walked in surrounding Elijah while getting a long stare by Pepper.

"Good to meet you again General Sir but may I ask where is everyone?" Asked the Fox.

"Well with the threat of Andross and his army, I decided to relocate some to different bases and since I answered your question. Let me ask one myself." General Pepper said looking behind Fox towards Elijah.

"What are you and what brings you to our system?" Pepper taking off his sunglasses.

Fox moved out the way for the Human to Explain himself.

"My name is Elijah Miller, I'm from a Planet called Earth and my kind call themselves Humans. My mission was to scout out the Planet for any signs of life but it seems my mission is a success." Alex said looking around at everyone with a smile on his face.

Pepper let out a small laugh.

"Sorry General if I interrupt but what are we gonna do with him?" Asked Krystal.

Pepper paused after that but then Falco spoke out

"Now I know this is gonna said crazy but until we can come up with something else he'll have to stay here but that'll only increase the chances of him being discovered so let's introduce him to the system."

Everyone looked back at Falco

"Falco that is a terrible idea, we said we didn't want to create mass panic and showing him off will only create that. Peppy spilled out.

"Well we might as well show him before the public finds him. Plus it'll be sort of easier for him to stay without having to worry about being caught." Falco said back.

The Human turned his head to the bird.

"Showing me off will only cause problems not only for your people but for mine too. If those Venomians were to find out it could lead to trouble towards my Planet."

Falco was caught off guard by the Human's answer but he was right.

"Well then it appears we can't come up with something so I order we excort our alien buddy to an Island on Zoness."

"Zoness?" Elijah moved his head forward at the question.

"Zoness is a Planet in our system that is mostly ocean with Islands scattered throughout it. But we don't suggest swimming in the ocean as it's polluted from the results of the Lylat War." Slippy explained only to get another question from Elijah.

"Lylat war?"

"Listen we'll help answer your questions later but right now we need to get this sorted out." Said Peppy.

"First I'll have Starfox resupply then we'll escort you to Zoness and we'll send over essential supplies to you. You all are dismissed also Elijah, you'll like Zoness it still has its beauty even after the war." After Pepper's statement he let out a smile before pressing a button to open the door behind them.

"Lucky thing." Falco whispered to himself.

**Nikolai on the other end**

The Russian named Nikolai sleeps soundly on the sofa with the countless amount of movies he watched playing on the TV when suddenly a constant beep went off at the control panel.

The Russian woke up from his state of sleeping and headed towards the panel to see what was causing it to beep.

"Planet in bound, progressing to landing mode. Please hareness yourself and prepare for turbulence." A robotic voice said.

As the voice ordered, Nikolai quickly obeyed and strapped himself down. The Planet quickly came into full view as the Spacecraft turned itself to point bottom down.

Not a minute later the craft began to shake violently as he pressed the communication button.

"This is Nikolai Volkov and I'm making my way towards the Planet. I repeat I'm making my way towards the Plan-."

In the middle of his call the craft seemed to go off balance.

"Thruster 1 and 2 are damaged." The robotic voice said again.

Before his brain can register what happened, multiple projection of what looked like lasers penetrated through his spacecraft with one hitting the control panels.

While sparks from the panel were spilling everywhere he noticed at the window he saw the craft increasingly heading towards the Planet's surface.

"дерьмо."


	7. Chapter 7

"Listen here Elijah, you must stay here until we're done resupplying. Don't wanna risk you being seen. Once we're in space you'll be free to leave this room." The Red Fox told the human inside a room with all the windows covered.

The Human crossed his arms as he looked around the room he'll be stuck in.

"Just hurry up please."

Fox nodded before closing the door while leaving. As he made his way out the ship he noticed crates stacked near the exit with ROB fork lifting them to the storage units. At the exit was the blue vixen Fox knew too well.

"Krystal, how is it going?"

"Good, we're almost done, just a few more crates." Before Fox could say anything back they both heard footsteps approaching them, General Pepper.

"Fox Mccloud I should warn you that Zoness has been getting reports of Venomian ships spotted roaming the area."

"Thanks General sir, that's helpful to know but I'm sure nothing too bad will happen. Escorting an alien and trying to hide him is troubling enough." Fox said back.

"Don't worry General, we got this all under control. Also General, have you ever thought of retirement plans?" Krystal joked about.

"Very funny Krystal but anyways, good luck to you all." General Pepper said, saluting to Fox and Krystal before heading to his office.

"All the crates are delivered, with the Great Fox fueled up and ready for deployment Mr. Mccloud." Said ROB

Fox looked at Krystal letting her go first, following behind her into the Great Fox.

"ROB ready the ship for takeoff." Fox command.

As everyone one by one entered the Great Fox, Fox stopped Peppy.

"Peppy you should stay here, you've been through alot recently."

Peppy let out a sound an old person makes when angry.

"I get it Fox I'm old and should retire but what am I gonna do here?" Peppy let out.

Krystal let out a giggle watching Peppy argue with Fox.

"Fox is right, Peppy you should really stay here. We'll be alright. Thanks for your support though." Krystal said with Peppy finally agreeing heading towards the building.

"Thanks Krystal. Convincing that old hare is difficult but let's begin our journey." Said Fox

While leaving Corneria

After what started to feel like forever, Elijah suddenly heard the door open.

"We're leaving Corneria, you can come out now." Fox said but before he could leave Elijah called for him.

"What exactly happened on Zoness during the war?"

Fox let out a sigh before entering the room, closing the door behind him.

"The Lylat war was a war where a person named Andross attempted to take over all of Lylat which failed but Zoness was used as a dumping ground for his bio weapons and to this day it still affects the oceans but it's not as bad after a clean up after the war."

Elijah took in everything and could see Fox was still shocked by this.

"May I ask about this Andross guy? What happened to him after the war."

"We don't know but our intel says he escaped the Lylat System after the war."

"God you guys have a tough but interesting history." Said Elijah.

There was a pause before Fox broke it.

"So hmm Elijah this Cold War you said?"

Elijah stood up to look out the window then back to Fox.

"On my Planet there's two superpowers. United States of America where I'm from and the Soviet Union. For almost a century we have been threatening total destruction against each other. Even though there were times where we came close, a war never started."

"If I ever go home, I hope I don't return to a warzone."

Fox stood up as well.

"Sorry to hear that both our kinds aren't in the most peaceful of times."

Elijah stared off into space.

"Well we must get you to Zoness. Pfft you're lucky you'll have a whole Island to yourself of course closely."

Elijah let out a small laugh before the two walked out together.

Unknown Planet

Every part of his body was nothing but pain, his eyesight blurry as the smell of burned metal and smoke filled his nose. He then pushed himself away from the debris and while doing so, he could hear voices getting closer. Laying next to him was a Makarov sidearm but before he could grab it, a boot kicked it away.

He forced his body to look at what came upon him only to see the outline of something standing in front of the sun's light. What weird him out is that he sees something behind them swinging around like….a tail. Three of them standing besides each other holding weapons. Yet again they began talking to each other back and forward then after the voices stopped,

Two then pointed their weapons at him while one kicked him to flip him on his stomach to put on handcuffs. While getting handcuffed, the person's hands felt like paws. A bag was placed over his head before being forced up. The barrel of a gun poking his back.

The things began talking once again while closely following behind him but then they stopped and grabbed him by the shirt holding him still.

The quietness of the Forest became louder. Before Nikolai could progress what was going on, three shots were heard while the grab on his shirt loosen.

Before he could do anything he once again felt a smaller grab begin pulling him going into a sprint rather than a walk.

"Og slets" Nikolai not knowing what whoever took him said but whoever said it sounded female by the tone of their voice.

The ground below him suddenly felt more rocky than grassy and their footsteps echoed, must be in a Cave.

"Teiuq peek" It said again.

"о чем ты говор-" Nikolai spit out before a paw-like hand covered his mouth through the cover over his head and whoever it was made him sit down.

After a short while the pressure on his mouth released with the cover being pulled off.

What Nikolai saw left him speechless. He must've hit his head cause he couldn't believe it. An humanoid Cheetah creature standing before him. It was obviously a female by her body shape with long brown hair but what was weird is that she had blue eyes which didn't match her fur color.

While Nikolai was speechless, so was the Cheetah. What was she even looking at? Nothing like this has been seen by whatever it is, she saved it from being captured.

"?Uoy era tahw"

Nikolai just stared blankly at the Cheetah trying to talk to him.

_"This thing must be from outside Lylat if it doesn't understand me. Thank Lylat I found this, let's give it a shot." _The cheetah said to herself pressing on her watch then placing her wrist in front of Nikolai.

"Keaps"

Again Nikolai just stared trying to avoid eye contact with it.

"Keaps otni eht tsirew moc." She asked again.

"о чем ты говоришь?"

The device pick up on what he said only to get an error.

_"What? Require more words to decipher! Stupid Venomian tech. Alright let's try this again."_

"Uoy klat otni eht ecived." She explained slowly while making talking gestures and pointing to the device between them.

"Вы хотите, чтобы я поговорил с вами или с этим?"

The device beeped and immediately she picked it up.

TRANSLATING PROGRESS BEGUN 0%

_"HOLY SHIT, IT WORKED. But it's probably gonna take forever. What am I gonna do until?_

She then placed the device back on her wrist before making eye contact with it.

"_What is this thing? Looks like an ape but...bald. Did it come alone? Once this is done deciphering Maybe I could explain my plan to it but can I trust this thing?" _

The sun light started to dim in the cave signaling night was coming. She better start a fire before night completely falls. She pointed a finger at it while she left the cave to grab some sticks.

"_Alright let's see what __percent, only 1%? Ah this gonna take forever"_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow these few weeks have been crazy, I been 3d modeling, making animations, playing Terraria, Minecraft, Valorant and much more that I completely forgot about this. But of course I couldn't just abandon this story as I got so many ideas for this but I struggle to put my ideas on paper or in this case into text. But my story has reached 2600 views! Thank you all for reading my story. Makes me happy to finally get this idea out into the world somewhere. Quick note I write these stories for Mobile, I don't like reading fanfic on a desktop, and since this takes place in a futuristic Cold War expect some historic events with few changes. Enough talking here it is.**_

Earth within an newly constructed Space Force Facility

General Keen enters the newly remodeled Space Force Facility which used to be for the Air Force for space related MOSs but has been transferred over. On the Roof was the Space Force Icon looking down and in the room was a large system of computers, and not including the largest of them in front of the Facility. They basically remodeled it to look similar to NASA and SpaceX HQ since some who were hired for this operation used to work there and every one is closely monitored to make sure none of them are spies.

"General Keen we just got informed that the Russians launched their own shuttle to an unknown Planet."

"When was this?" Questioned Keen.

"Our intelligence just got info of this today but we believe they sent one a few weeks ago and they have antimatter rockets themselves.

_IMPOSSIBLE! How did they get their hands on Antimatter technology?! Who knows how far they possibly went. They could have a whole empire built already."_

"Anything else I should know?" Keen asked.

"Well unfortunately the crew responsible for transporting Elijah has gone missing."

Keen was in complete shock, first Russians getting through our intelligence now the crew going missing.

"Why wasn't I told this right away?" Demanded Keen.

"Sir this all just came in. We're still trying to regain communications and still nothing from Elijah Sir."

"Inform the superiors this instant." Keen ordered.

Meanwhile in Russia

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST CONTACT!" A harsh heavy accented man yelled echoing throughout the debriefing Room followed by the Generals sitting shoulder to shoulder.

Alek kept his cool and took a deep breath before explaining.

"Today at 18:00 hour while the shuttle was heading towards the Planet's surface when we suddenly lost all contact with Nikolai and the shuttle but we did get data on the shuttle's condition before contact was lost. Seemed like something shot it down with the amount of holes it withstand before impact."

This brought curiosity to the Generals but only one thing came into their minds that could've been behind this.

"The Americans" One growled.

"What about them General Sir?" Alek questioned their choice of words.

"Are you stupid? This is obviously the work of those Americans. They have always ruined our plans and with the help from our excellent spies, we know the Americans have launched a crew interstellar."

Alek started to think and it could be possible but why would anyone risk starting another conflict after what happened in Cuba. We came dangerously close to annihilation.

"We'll show them not to mess with the Russian Empire." One General called out getting head nods in agreement from the other Generals.

"Ar-Are you sure?, Don't you remember what happened in cub-"

"We don't talk about what occurred there. What happened there was an embarrassment to Mother Russia." One said interrupting Alek.

"Once again that's another failed mission added to your data records but I got another one in mind." A General said, smirking.

"So may I ask Elijah. What is Earth like? Your kind seems to be at war with each other." Krystal asked.

"Well for one, even though we're all humans we are all different culturally and Physically. No two places are alike and I have been around Earth many times except for one place." Explained the Human.

"Wait, the only intelligent species on your Planet are Humans and yet you Humans can't get along with each other?" Slippy shouted while doing rewiring under the control panel.

"Yes we Humans are the only intelligent species and sadly not all of us can get along with each other. Every country has some conflict with another country."

"Country what's that?" Fox asked.

"A country is a piece of land which is controlled by a government and within that land, people with similar cultures and language live together."

"That's insane to think that your kind struggles to live under one while being the same species. Here in Lylat I thought we couldn't get along." Said Krystal.

Elijah looked down before speaking once again.

"I agree and with what's going on between my country and another it puts humanity on the line."

"What's this conflict you talk about and why did it even start?" Falco said with a mouthful of worm flavored Cereal.

"After the Second Great War ended 75 years, America and Russia had disagreements on what to do with post-war Earth. Russia went rogue and started occupating war torn countries under their ruling against their will while America helped rebuild. But then weaponizing antimatter was discovered and Russia tried to develop their own and even though they're not the best. It's still a threat. Still after all these years we're still going though this idea that a war between us is inevitable and many times it almost did but we've been lucky so far."

Everyone in the room but for Elijah was dead silent from what they have heard.

"You Humans have quite an interesting history and as much as we all have more questions you need a break after the past few days." Said Fox while getting up from his chair.

"Well I got a question and that is do you guys have a gym or any exercise equipment?"

"Yes we do but do you got the clothing for it?" Fox said, pointing out Elijah's ripped up clothes.

"Don't worry about it. ROB go make our friend some athletic clothing and have them deliver it to the gymnasium." Fox requested to ROB.

"_Did these aliens just call me their friend?" _Elijah questioned himself.

Short tour to the Gym later

_"That Robot must've scanned me cause these clothes fit just like a glove." _Elijah said to himself after checking himself in the mirror.

When Elijah exited the Gym bathrooms he took in how empty the gym was considering there's only 5 people on board this giant shuttle. The workout stations were eerily similar to those he used on Earth. But what caught his attention was the boxing arena with gloves and other equipment nearby.

"Hey Fox" Called Elijah.

"Yes?"

"How do you see yourself in hand to hand or should I say Hand to Paw combat?"

Fox paused before responding.

"Well I would say I'm decent. Win in many, lost few. Why do you ask?"

Elijah just smirked then looked towards the Boxing ring. Fox finally got what he was talking about. He wants to have a scrimmage fight.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Fox questioning Elijah's actions.

"We Humans have a saying. You use it or lose it and I haven't had a fight in a good while."

Fox smiled as the two put on gear and jumped into the ring.

"Alright Foxy show me what you got."

While Fox and Elijah were fighting, two aliens stuck prisoner on a Planet fight to survive

As the rising sun lit up the cave, the light crawled towards the sleeping Cheetah but then a large shadow casted over her.

The Cheetah's ear twitched when the sound of a gun cocking echoed through the cave.

"Who is tha-" She blurred out before realizing what she's looking at.

Two men armed with Venomian symbols on their shoulders have invaded their cave but the alien is nowhere to be seen.

"If it isn't Arina herself. You thought you could escape again, well bad luck kitty show us your paws." One ordered.

Before they could handcuff her they stopped at the sound of running behind them and while the two were distracted, Arina unholstered an makeshift knife. Slashing the leg of one before taking grip of his weapon to thrust the knife into his side, twisting it while she buried the blade in.

Before the enemy could react to what just happened to his buddy, he was lifted off the ground only to get slammed down.

"Ereh!" The Cheetah yelled, tossing Nikolai an energy handgun which he used to execute his victim.

"_What is this thing? Did it just shoot a laser?" _Nikolai said to himself wondering what she just passed him, it wasn't like anything he ever used or seen before. It didn't have much recoil if any unlike an AK, yet it was quiet.

While he was in Wonderland, The Cheetah used the enemy's own weapon to execute him as well.

"_I knew a Cave would be an obvious spot to hide. We must get out of here farther away, let's see what percent this is at….Only 64%? At least it's more than halfway done."_

Nikolai not knowing what to do he tried to clean up the mess and went through what the two were carrying.

While looting Nikolai felt a drag on his jacket and when he turned around he saw the Cheetah pointing towards the Cave exit, hinting they must leave to who knows where.

The Human and Cheetah now armed with energy weapons themselves packed up and left the Cave together but with the Human ahead of Arina as she still didn't know if she could trust it.

"_Well this thing isn't from this Planet so maybe when the translator finishes deciphering his language. I can explain my escape plan off this Planet but can I really trust and take this thing with me?" _

All these questions she had but right now she must focus on keeping both of them alive to live another day.

_**Alright that's it for this chapter. Hope y'all enjoy another chapter and like I said, there will be historic events in this story with some stuff added to fit the plot. With every chapter I get more excited and can't wait to get near the goods. Tbh I don't know how long this story will be. I'll just keep adding until it ends how I plan on ending it. I am thinking of making more stories but right now I'm focused on this. Well that's enough for me until next time I wish the best of luck to you all and thanks for making this a dream come true. **_


End file.
